The prior art utilizes essentially three basic techniques for supplying electrical power to equipment, such as pressure transmitters, temperature transmitters, vibration sensors, and the like, located near or attached to a pump. The first technique involves hard wiring directly to each piece of electrical equipment. The second technique involves providing the electrical equipment with internal batteries or external batteries. The third technique involves providing the electrical equipment with a combination of a rechargeable battery and solar panel. The solar panel powers the equipment during daylight hours and charges the battery for use during night hours.
Hard wiring electrical power directly to the electrical equipment has the highest installation cost of the three methods mentioned above. In most facilities conduit and wiring must be purchased and installed from the power panel to where the pump is located. Battery powered electrical equipment has a lower installation cost but a higher maintenance cost in terms of checking battery condition and performing battery replacement. Battery powered electrical equipment with rechargeable batteries charged via solar panels reduces the need to check battery condition and battery replacement, but requires adequate light hours to recharge the batteries.
Accordingly, a technique for supplying electrical power to equipment located near or attached to a pump is needed that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.